


You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

by farmraisednerd12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Warming, Cum Play, Degradation, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Ghost Game, Hair-pulling, Horror, Incubus Kuroo, Kinks, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hard dom, one man hide and seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmraisednerd12/pseuds/farmraisednerd12
Summary: The reader thought she was just in for some spooky fun. A very mischievous incubi had much different plans for her.This is an entry to the Yagami Yato Discord Halloween 2020 Writing Event!Discord name | farmraisednerd12#1852
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Female Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: Halloween Edition 2020





	You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

This was it. This was the year that I finally was going to overcome my fear of playing a game by myself that was supposed to be one of the most dangerous urban legends. One Man Hide and Seek. I had been obsessed with the macabre, occult, and otherwise spooky things for years now and I had also been hiding it from everyone in my life. But this Halloween was when I was going to complete this game.  
  
Currently, my nose was buried in my phone, trying to research the last details of what I needed for tonight. _Stuffed animal...red thread...rice...a knife…_ I made the list mentally and knew I’d have to make the real list as soon as I got home.  
  
“Hey,” came a voice from behind me, surprising me so badly I almost dropped my phone.  
  
My heart thudded against my ribcage as I clutched my phone to my chest. Turning around I saw my best friend, Kenma Kozume, Nintendo Switch in hand and walking up to me.  
  
“Geez, Kenma, you scared the shit out of me!” I hissed, still standing rigid and staring at him.  
  
The expression on Kenma’s face didn’t change much more than a twitch of the corner of his mouth. “You’re awfully jumpy,” he commented in his soft timbre. “I’m assuming not about that big assignment you still haven’t started on.”  
  
I met Kenma’s gaze and squinted, seeing the obvious twinkle of teasing in his eyes. My college courses this semester were not being kind to me and Kenma knew as much. “If you’re so concerned with my assignments, maybe you should help me out with them,” I sassed back, but I couldn’t match Kenma’s level of snark. Quiet as he was, he was also ridiculously observant. Which happened to be the exact opposite of what I needed from him for tonight’s endeavor.  
  
“Something does have you spooked, though,” Kenma said, looking back to his game absentmindedly. “Any reason in particular?”  
  
Kenma’s questions felt like a cattle prod, urging me to tell him the truth in case things went sideways. I studied his face as he played whatever game he had on his Switch, trying to see if he would suspect anything if I lied. Averting my eyes down to my shoes, Kenma and I fell into step next to one another as we walked back home. “Nope, no reason. I just can’t wait to relax this weekend is all,” I fibbed. Putting my phone in my hoodie pocket, I grasped the straps of my backpack and began fidgeting with the seam, waiting for Kenma’s response.  
  
“Oh,” he responded simply. “Okay. Well, you know where I’ll be. And if you wanna play Among Us or something…” he trailed off, now concentrating harder on his game.  
  
Not realizing I’d been holding my breath, my shoulders drooped in relief. I waved to Kenma as he kept walking when we arrived at my house. Watching him until I couldn’t see him anymore, I ran inside and quickly locked the door. I was lucky enough to live alone as a student, so this little experiment of mine wasn’t going to be interrupted at the very least. I just hoped I would actually perform the ritual correctly. The long list of steps was the most daunting part of this whole thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Soon after getting home, the work began. I had acquired a stuffed animal at the 100 yen store, destuffed it, replaced the stuffing with plain white rice and now came the difficult part. Gripping the handle of the knife in my hand I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the next step of this game. After this, there was no turning back. Filling my lungs once more with a deep breath, I nicked my fingertip, squeezing my finger to force a few drops of blood to fall onto the rice. Bandaging my finger quickly, I set to work with the red thread, sewing the stuffed animal back up and wrapping the remainder of the thread around it like I had researched.  
  
Laying the stuffed animal on the table in my living room, I knelt down and stared at it for a good long second. The next step was naming my creation, the very doll I was going to be playing hide and seek with later that night.  
  
I studied the stuffed animal, a small black cat with pink on the inside of its ears, a small pink nose, and large, green anime-style eyes. Knowing the lights would be out and having chosen a black stuffed animal, there was only one name that came to mind that made sense - Shadow.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The closer it drew to 3AM, the more unease I felt. I knew this would be a nerve-wracking night, but I didn’t think there was a possibility of losing my edge this soon. Going over my mental checklist again, I made sure everything was set up.  
  
Bathtub? Filled.  
  
Television? Set up with an old-school rabbit ears antenna to pick up a static channel.  
  
Incense? Just about to finish burning to cleanse the house.  
  
I flipped the lock on the door to unlock it, just in case I had to make a quick escape and sat waiting for the last few minutes to tick by before 3AM arrived.  
  
2:59 AM read the clock. I picked up the stuffed animal and waited, counting out the seconds.  
  
3:00 AM. Looking at the stuffed animal, I announced with a clear voice, “Y/N is the first it. Y/N is the first it. Y/N is the first it.”  
  
With a hasty gait, I stepped into the bathroom and submerged the doll like the research I read instructed to do. On the way to my hiding spot in a closet in my bedroom, I turned the lights out in the entire house, turned the TV on, and settled in my hiding spot.  
  
_One...two...three…_ I counted with my eyes closed until I got to ten, then opened them again to begin the next phase.  
  
Grabbing the same knife I used earlier to nick my finger, retrieved the stuffed animal from the tub, and stabbed it several times on the bathroom floor, making sure to sever the red thread I wrapped around it. “I found you, Shadow. I found you, Shadow. I found you, Shadow!” I said with one last stab.  
  
I picked it back up, said “Shadow is the next it,” three times, returning it to the bathtub and jetting off to my closet again, depositing the knife on the table on my way there.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

My heart pounded for the next ten minutes straight. I held my hand over my mouth, trying to keep the sound of my breathing to a minimum. The light from the TV shone through the slats in my closet door and I could see the static start to flicker and change.  
  
A chill ran down my spine as I heard heavy footsteps through the house. I realized, however, that the house had actually gotten colder and I could feel the color drain from my face. A chuckle sounded somewhere in my bedroom.  
  
In that moment, my eyes grew wide as saucers and my heart skipped a beat. _Shit!_ I thought, realizing my fatal mistake and a forgotten step of the entire game. _Shit, shit, shit!!_ I could visualize it in my mind...the empty cup sitting on the table and the container of salt next to it but no saltwater in sight to supposedly save me.  
  
With this knowledge, I either had to make a mad dash out the door or ride the entire game out and hope I would never be caught. Scooting all the way to the back of the closet, I heard what sounded like a deep male voice saying, “Ouch.”  
  
I froze.  
  
Petrified at this sudden turn of the game, I was paralyzed and glued to the floor.  
  
“You’re sitting on my tail,” whispered the voice again, but this time I could feel someone’s face next to my ear, their hot breath fanning across my face.  
  
My vocal cords were too paralyzed still to make a sound, but I darted out of the closet with lightning speed.  
  
I was caught just as quickly.  
  
In the full length mirror hanging on the wall in my bedroom, my eyes met whoever had invaded my house during this game. It was a man...or, wait...I thought it was a man… His muscular arms were wrapped around me, one hand covering my mouth. He had to have been at least a foot taller than me. His black hair fell into his face and covered one of his glowing red eyes. There was just enough light from the TV that illuminated the large red-to-black horns growing out of his head just over his pointed ears and swooped backwards majestically. His extremely long, thin tail that ended in a spade-like shape came around and wrapped itself around my thigh and down my leg.  
  
“Shhh, we don’t want your neighbors to hear you, do you Chiiiibi-chan?” he asked, growling the extended vowel in his pet name for me into my neck.  
  
That’s when I began hyperventilating and couldn’t stop. No matter what my new guest did, nothing helped. My vision grew dark very quickly and I promptly passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I woke with a gasp, sitting straight up. Looking around, I found myself laying in the middle of my bed. My mind began racing immediately, trying to come up with any excuse that I could as to how I experienced what I did. _But...how did I end up on the bed?_ I questioned, not being able to produce any sort of logical answer.  
  
A floorboard in the living room creaked and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. My breathing quickened again and became ragged as I began to panic yet again.  
  
“Calm down,” came the same firm, deep male voice.  
  
I held my breath and closed my eyes, bringing my knees to my chest to bury my face in my arms wrapped around my knees. My eyes began to water the longer I held my breath.  
  
Whoever the intruder was sat on the edge of my bed and I could feel him crawl closer to me. “Oh, Chiiiiibi-chan,” he said in a sing-song tone, placing his hands on my arms to pry them away from my face. “Don’t be scared.”  
  
Relenting, I allowed this being to see my face, tears trailing down my cheeks. “Who a-are you?” I asked, my voice cracking in fear.  
  
The being in front of me was sitting cross-legged, propping his chin up in the palm of his right hand. Now that there was some amount of soft light from the lamps in my room, I could see more of his features. He had spiky black hair that stood up in the back and fell down into a neat coif over his right eye. His long limbs were muscular and only added to his impressive physique. He was wearing baggy black pants and a loosely belted kimono top that fell open to display the tattoos covering his muscular pecs. As I had seen before, he had horns that curved outward just slightly before curving back in toward the back of his head. A very long, lithe tail flipped back and forth, almost conveying a sense of curiosity like a cat’s tail would. What I failed to see previously, however, were the large wings on his back. They had the appearance of bat wings, dark and black throughout most of the body of the wings, with just the slightest accent of red towards the tips.  
  
Studying this...creature gave me a moment to calm down. His lips pulled back into a satisfied smirk, revealing sizable fangs, and a bit of excitement danced in his eyes.  
  
He sat up straight, placing one hand behind his back to support himself and puff out his chest. “Like what you see, now, don’t you? See, I knew you’d come around,” he said with a wink.  
  
I scowled at him. “You didn’t answer me,” I said firmly. My defiance might cost me in the long run, but I wasn’t about to submit.  
  
Looking taken aback, a deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. “Easy, easy.” He assumed a more approachable pose again, holding his hands up in front of him. His fingers ended in what almost looked like talons. “The name’s Kuroo. But I’m guessing you’re more interested in what I am, huh?”  
  
Our gazes locked, his molten amber eyes boring into mine. I tried to hide how hard I swallowed, hoping to mask my fear in vain. “Y-you’re...here to kill me, aren’t you? I-I messed up the ritual,” I faltered, referring to the now very trivial game of One Man Hide and Seek.  
  
The laugh that boomed from Kuroo’s throat startled me, causing me to fall backwards onto my elbows. He took this opportunity and, with blinding speed, he was above me in an instant.  
  
Taking the index finger of one hand, he hooked a lock of my hair on a talon and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply with closed eyes before looking up and locking gazes again. “That silly game? No, no...that was bound to fail the moment you started it,” he mocked, moving even closer so his lips brushed my cheek right next to my ear.  
  
Goosebumps raced down my spine and arms and I was petrified, unable to move or even think at this point.  
  
“No, Chiiiiibi-chan,” again with the damned elongated vowel, this time directly in my ear. “I’m here...for **_you_** ,” he rumbled, shifting his legs so that his knee was in between my thighs. “To take you, to…” he inhaled deeply at the crook of my neck next to my jugular, “taste you.”  
  
My breath caught in my throat as Kuroo drew his tongue over the most vulnerable part of my neck and sunk his teeth in. He didn’t penetrate the skin just yet, sucking hard enough to ensure a mark would stay.  
  
“You see, Chibi-chan,” he began, hovering his face centimeters from mine, so close our noses nearly touched, “as an incubus, that’s kind of my thing,” he said flippantly, a huge grin plastered across his face.  
  
As his eyes pierced mine yet again, I couldn’t help but feel entranced, drawn to this...being I only believed was mythical. He was supposed to be terrifying, but I was fascinated and I couldn’t help but be curious. My hand came up, as if it had a mind of its own, and I reached for one of his horns.  
  
Kuroo caught the movement immediately and his expression changed to one of confusion. He snatched my arm at the wrist, his hand nearly taking up half of my forearm. He glared at me before asking, “You’re not scared of me, are you?”  
  
I matched his unwavering stare, shaking my head no. “Just...extremely curious,” I responded, finally having found my confidence again.  
  
Kuroo’s lips pulled back in a wicked grin, pulling my hand to his face to kiss my palm. “Curiosity killed the cat, Chiiiiibi-chan,” he warned, allowing my hand to explore the horn I had intended to touch in the first place.  
  
My fingers made contact with his horn, following every groove in it until I found my hand tangled in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. My heart was racing with...excitement? Fear? No...something much more primal.  
  
My eyes darted to meet his and before I knew it, his lips came crashing down onto mine, caught in a reckless kiss that made every nerve in my body sing. I felt one of his arms wrap around my back, pulling me closer to his chest and changing our position so we were sitting up straight. I was now straddling his lap on my knees, deepening the kiss while his hands darted under my shirt. His talons tickled my skin as he dragged them lightly over my flesh.  
  
I broke away suddenly, gasping for a breath. My hands rested on his shoulders and I stared into his electric gaze again. “This is crazy,” I panted, shaking my head but not moving. “You...you can’t be real.”  
  
The sound of ripping fabric made my eyes grow wide as Kuroo tore my shirt off me. Reveling in my expression, he stretched his neck up to graze his lips along my jawline. “Mmm, but I am, Chibi-chan.” He pulled me closer again, my now-bare chest pressing against his, and dragged his talons down my back yet again.  
  
My eyes rolled back, and I sunk in his arms, now fully sitting in his lap. My hands followed suit and I smoothed my palms against his pecs, admiring the tattoos decorating his frame. I tucked my fingers under his kimono top, sliding it off his shoulders to reveal more and more tattoos.  
  
As Kuroo peered down at me under half-lidded eyes, the sheer size difference between us was evident. I felt like I could be crushed underneath him, and yet he was being so gentle. Part of me wondered how long this would last…  
  
Kuroo scooted over to the edge of the bed, so just his legs dangled over and his feet could plant firmly on the floor. He shrugged all the way out of his kimono top and lifted me up long enough to disrobe me completely.  
  
I was entirely vulnerable to him. And entirely captivated, unable to break eye contact. Kuroo sat back to admire and my cheeks flushed so much I could feel the heat coming off my face. Silently, he let his hands wander and I watched as his talons disappeared, I could only assume because he didn’t want to hurt me too badly. He leaned in close, catching my lips in another deep, passionate kiss. He tangled a hand in my hair and squeezed at the nape of my neck, causing me to gasp between kisses. Kuroo used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and it danced around, playing with my own tongue. With his other hand, Kuroo explored my chest, giving some playful squeezes and pinches to my breasts and nipples, before smoothing his palm down my stomach and stopped just short of my pubic bone. I had been holding back vocalizing anything, but couldn’t keep it in when Kuroo swiped two fingers down my slit, finding I was already highly aroused.  
  
Kuroo smiled through the kiss and broke away, pulling my hair to force my head to one side, my neck now exposed. “Already such a slut, aren’t we, Chiiiiibi-chan?” he snarled, kissing and biting my neck. Kuroo teased my clit, rubbing small, slow circles to tease another small moan from me. Running a finger across my folds, Kuroo then plunged two fingers into my cunt and I gasped, bucking into his hand as he curled his fingers inside me.  
  
I dragged my fingernails across his chest as he scissored, curled, and pumped his fingers into my cunt, all while teasing my clit with his thumb. A tell-tale heat pooled in the pit of my abdomen as he kept working, getting me closer and closer to climax.  
  
As soon as he felt me clench down on his fingers, he withdrew his hand completely and delivered a swift slap to my ass, making me yelp. I hung my head back, my hair falling into my face as I saw him stick the same fingers in his mouth. “And you taste delicious,” he taunted, licking his lips.  
  
“That’s a mean trick, you know,” I said, still panting and now almost aching from a denied orgasm.  
  
A threatening chuckle rumbled from Kuroo’s chest as he grasped another handful of my hair and tugged hard, forcing me to the floor. “Sounds like you need punishment, you fucking slut,” he growled. “Show me how much of a good girl you can be,” he demanded, motioning toward his pants.  
  
In the middle of everything, I had somehow missed the impressive tent he’d pitched in his pants. Swallowing hard, I reached up and grasped the waistband of his pants, tugging them down only for his cock to spring forth in a dramatic way. It. Was. Huge.  
  
I glanced up to see a familiar half-lidded sneer, and back down to the heavily veined cock staring me in the face. I gulped audibly as I took it in both hands and gave one initial lick from the base to the tip, Kuroo’s musky scent filling my nose.  
  
“That’s a good start, Chibi-chan,” he praised, biting his lip with one of his fangs. Kuroo used his wings to recline back, brushing a thumb across my cheek as I teased the head of his cock with my tongue.  
  
I nearly made myself go cross-eyed paying so much attention to the head of his cock, licking and sucking to illicit heavier breathing from the demon in front of me. Swiping my tongue across the very top, across the slit, I tasted his precum and couldn’t help but smirk to myself. Opening my mouth, it felt like I practically needed to unhinge my jaw in order to take Kuroo’s girthy member into my mouth.  
  
I began bobbing my head, struggling with playing around with my tongue due to the limited space. All I could concentrate on was trying to maintain a decent rhythm, but that was in vain.  
  
Kuroo bucked his hips into my face, forcing his cock to hit the back of my throat and triggering my gag reflex. "Look at me, baby girl," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Glancing up, I saw a mischievous smile as he brushed a palm against my cheek. My eyes had started watering profusely and drool was pouring onto the floor. Kuroo brushed a tear off my cheek.  
  
"Ohhh, Chiiibi-chan," he moaned as I continued my work on his cock. "You're taking me so- ah!” he stuttered, sucking in a breath through his teeth. “So _well_ ," he praised, making my cunt twitch with an ache from his denial just moments ago.  
  
Reaching down with one hand, Kuroo carded his fingers through my hair and gripped at the back of my head again. I let out a moan as he held firm, stopping the motion I tried so hard to get going. Looking down his nose at me, the smirk was back. “You gonna prove to me how good you are, baby girl?” he purred, his tongue darting over one of his fangs.  
  
I tried to nod my head, but instead slid one of my hands down to the base of his cock to cup his balls. With his cock only an inch or two into my mouth, I also sucked on the head, flicking my tongue back and forth just to torture the sensitive tip.  
  
Kuroo threw his head back, his voice echoing off the walls. He laughed, squinting down at me and easing his grip on my hair just slightly. “Mmm, trying to avoid your punishment, are you?” He yanked backwards on my hair, ripping me away from his cock with a *pop* to look directly in my eyes. “I’ll tell you exactly what’s going to happen, Chiiiibi-chan. I’m going to face fuck you as I see fit, understand?” he asked, lifting me up by my hair to bring me closer.  
  
My chest heaved in a heavy pant. I nodded, unable to form coherent thought.  
  
Kuroo gripped harder and slapped my ass so hard it stung. “Use your _fucking_ words, Chibi-chan,” he hissed.  
  
“Y-yes, I understand,” I muttered sloppily, drool still dripping from my chin.  
  
Patting my cheek a few times, a pleased sneer flashed across his face. “Good girl. That’s not all, though. When I cum in your filthy mouth, you’re going to keep it there until I tell you to swallow. You’ve been such a slut so far you shouldn’t have a problem with that will you now, Chiiiiibi-chan?” he growled, leaning closer and closer to my face.  
  
The way his voice dropped made my heart flutter. I nodded as vigorously as his grip on my hair would allow, “No, no p-problem.”  
  
A sinister chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as he relented and lowered me back to the floor in front of his cock.  
  
I was thankful that he let go of my head and let me get adjusted to his girth again, teasing the head of his cock before I took him as far as I could on my own.  
  
Kuroo twisted my hair in his fingers for a better grip and caught my gaze as I glanced up at him, flashing a wink before he started.  
  
I braced myself, placing my hands on his muscular thighs as he started. Kuroo thrusted hard and fast down my throat, making it impossible to breathe.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, he withdrew enough for hot, thick ropes of cum to spill into my mouth. When he finally pulled free, I closed my lips tightly, trying as hard as I could to obey his demand. Tears were still cascading down my cheeks as I struggled to catch my breath through my nose.  
  
Kuroo scooped me up in his arms, holding me close to his chest as he deposited me gently back on the bed. He kissed the top of my head and wiped the tears from my face. “You did so well, Chiiibi-chan,” he whispered, caressing my back. He stepped away from the bed for a moment and it sounded like he was moving things around in my room, but I was far too focused on trying not to swallow the precious load in my mouth.  
  
Only a few moments went by before Kuroo returned, his cock still fully erect, bouncing with every step he took. He sat on the edge of the bed again and pulled me into his lap, my back resting against his abs.  
  
I laid my head back against his chest, my eyes closed as he peppered my neck and shoulder with kisses. It felt like I was getting whiplash with how different he was from one moment to the next.  
  
He whispered sweet nothings, gently caressing my breasts, my sides, my stomach, my hips… Kuroo snaked his fingers down between my thighs again and began teasing my heat in slow, mellow motions. “Chiiiiibi-chan,” he rumbled in my ear, the pitch of his voice going up at the end of the pet name. “You’ve been such a good little slut,” he added, lifting me enough for him to grind the length of his cock along my soaking entrance. He kept up the shallow motion for a few moments before angling my hips in order for him to slowly press into my cunt.  
  
I gave a low, long moan as I felt the walls of my cunt give way and stretch around his cock. As he bottomed out, he held me there. The tingle of the stretch combined with the head of his cock being pressed deeply into my cervix made my head spin.  
  
Kuroo sucked a breath in through clenched teeth as he held me in place, gently rocking my hips forward and backward with his hands under my ass. “Ooohhh-ho-hooooo, you’re so tight, Chibi-” he gasped as I unintentionally jerked due to a muscle spasm. Kuroo squeezed my ass hard and he thrusted once, withdrawing almost entirely and slamming me back down onto his cock. He pulled both of my arms to my back as his tail wrapped its way around my forearms, wrist to elbow. With my arms bound, Kuroo’s hands were now free to explore. He brought a hand up to my jaw, cupping my head gently before gripping my jaw and forcing me to look straight ahead.  
  
“Ahh, look at that. See what a cute shortcake you are, impaled on my cock?” he breathed against my neck. The sight before me was chilling and arousing all at once. Kuroo had propped up my full length mirror against my desk chair and it was facing the bed. He brought his other hand around to settle on the lower part of my stomach and stroked in small circles. “Can you see yourself bulge here, Chiiiibi-chan? I’ll fill you with my seed, make you never forget this _cock_ ,” he said with a forceful thrust on the last word. “I’ll make this beautiful body glow, fat with my spawn,” he growled, grasping at my stomach and throat, deeply thrusting in an even tempo.  
  
The familiar heat crept up from earlier, pooling in my pelvis as Kuroo kept thrusting slowly. The closer I got to climax, I had to concentrate even more on obeying Kuroo and not swallowing. My eyes screwed shut and I tried as hard I could to keep a squeal in.  
  
Suddenly Kuroo stopped, yanking my chin downward so I’d open my eyes again. He shook his head with a condescending tsk of the tongue, scolding me. “Ah-ah. If you don’t watch, you don’t cum, baby girl.” He slid his fingers down my neck, pressing against my throat and making it even harder not to swallow. “But I want to hear your pretty voice, so go ahead and swallow. Savor my flavor, shortcake.”  
  
I swallowed hard and gasped, finally able to get a good deep breath. The dull ache of another orgasm withheld felt like a heavy ball of lead in my pelvis and my clit throbbed. I caught his gaze in the reflection and ground my hips, hoping to get any kind of movement on his cock to relieve the tension I felt.  
  
Kuroo smiled widely, pulling me closer with his tail and leaning over my shoulder. He tilted his hips just enough and reciprocated my motion. He smoothed his hands over my hip and stomach again, leaning in close to nibble on my ear. “Good girl,” he rasped, kissing down my neck. Still holding eye contact, he winked and sunk his teeth into the tender spot where my neck and shoulder meets.  
  
My loud cry echoed through the room and soon devolved into stuttered moans as Kuroo started thrusting again, bouncing me faster and faster on his cock. “Kurooooo,” I whined, making sure to keep my attention on the mirror.  
  
Kuroo cupped my breasts as they bounced along with me, squeezing in time with his thrusts. “Ah-ah...Chibi-cha-aaan,” he grunted, “I’m going to cum so deep inside you, shortcake. So deep it never _fucking_ escapes.”  
  
The heavy ache deep in my belly started to heat again, my orgasm was eminent at this point. My laser focus on the mirror was rewarded as Kuroo kept thrusting. Faster, harder, sweat now glistening from both our bodies.  
  
With one….no, two final thrusts, Kuroo roared loudly in ecstasy. I echoed alongside him, feeling myself clench down hard on his cock as warmth flooded into the deepest recesses of my cunt.  
  
Kuroo released my arms, but held me close to his chest so I wouldn’t fall. I moaned as he slipped out of me, already missing being stuffed so full. He laid back on the bed with me on his chest, panting as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
  
My eyelids were heavy. I was exhausted and laying across Kuroo’s chest made me even more drowsy. Between his heartbeat and heavy breathing, I soon drifted to a blissful unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Several hours later, Kuroo was still hanging around the house. Y/N had been sleeping for hours and still seemed completely dead to the world. She was still cuddled up very closely to Kuroo’s side, twitching occasionally with a dream. Normally, as an incubus, Kuroo would leave as soon as his prey had fallen asleep. But he liked this one a bit more than any of the others.  
  
She turned over onto her back, nuzzling her nose against his bicep. He looked down and smiled, gently laying his large hand across her abdomen.  
  
After a few moments, a sound at the front door made Kuroo’s ears twitch. _Fuck_. He simply froze, not wanting to wake Y/N, and hoping whoever made the noise would go away. Plus, unless he’s shown himself to humans, he’d be invisible regardless.  
  
Breathing very shallowly, Kuroo waited...and waited… Before too much longer, a head of blond hair and dark roots poked into the bedroom.  
  
“Oh, hey Kuroo,” said Kenma softly.  
  
Kuroo stared at Kenma with large, wide eyes. Confusion washed across his face before Kenma spoke again.  
  
“Did she succeed last night? Her little...game?” he asked the demon.  
  
Realizing that he was actually in the same neighborhood that Kenma lived, Kuroo relaxed slightly and shook his head. “She failed...so badly.”  
  
Kenma’s eyes scanned the room and then the bed with a critical gaze. “Looks like you two had fun,” he deadpanned. “See you around,” Kenma said, leaving the room.  
  
Kuroo heaved a sigh, rubbing a palm down the length of his face before turning over and wrapping his arms around Y/N.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!!! Okay, so here it is! Officially my first completed piece of smut and my first completed entry into a YY Writing Event!
> 
> Any/all feedback is welcome, especially since I've never done this before.
> 
> Special thanks goes to my beta readers, you guys honestly helped me power through this thing.


End file.
